You're in love with who?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chef writes a fake love note to Sierra hoping that she would think it was from Cody! What happens when he sends Izzy to deliver the note and she gives it to the wrong person? Chaos of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

A/N: Can anyone tell me where I got this idea from? Guess!

**A/N: Notes will be typed like this**

_Thoughts will be typed like this! _

Chef was bored and when I say bored I mean REALLLY bored so he decided to stir up some trouble! He looked around and saw that Chris was in his room on the plane and everyone else was bored, he grabbed his laptop and started typing a letter!

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you! **_

Chef printed out the letter and laughed as Izzy strolled by

"HEY CRAZY GIRL!" Chef yelled as he folded up the note

"Yeaaaahhhhh?" Izzy jumped over to Chef "What's up Cheffy?"

"Take this note and give it to Sierra" Chef told her "Tell her it's from Cody!"

"Okay!" Izzy grabbed the note and skipped away from Chef and Chef chuckled knowing this would bring some entertainment to his day.

* * *

><p>Izzy skipped into the loser class where everyone was! Alejandro was plotting his next move in this game and how he was going to win it when Izzy skipped up to him<p>

"Hey Ali-Ali-hondro!" Izzy sang happily to him

"What do you want Izzy?" Alejandro rolled his eyes

"This is for you" Izzy handed him Chef's note "I was told to give it to you"

"Who is it from?" Alejandro asked wondering if someone wanted to form a secret alliance with him

"Oh! It's from Harold" Izzy then skipped off leaving Alejandro alone

Alejandro scanned the room to see Harold sitting in the corner picking his nose, Harold realized that Alejandro saw him and then he took his finger out of his nose and wiped the contents on the window. Harold then waved and Alejandro shuttered and looked at the note

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you! **_

"_Oh my god….Harold is in love with me?" _Alejandro thought to himself _"Why does the gross weirdo have to like me? Why not a girl? Even if it was a guy why couldn't it be DJ or Duncan? Maybe even Cody? I know I'll pretend I don't know about his creepy crush on me! I'll hide this note but where…." _

Alejandro scanned the room to see where the hell he could hide this! He had to think fast too! He saw that Noah had went to the bathroom and left his book on the ground….PERFECT! Alejandro slipped the note into Noah's book and quickly walked away from the scene.

Noah returned from the storage area and not the bathroom, he had another book with him that started to read, he just finished reading the book that Alejandro placed the note in.

Sierra was nearby trying to make out with Cody and she kept doing her fan girl scream thing, Noah had enough of hearing her voice…..

"Sierra!" Noah yelled "C'mere!"

"What?" Sierra asked walking over to him

"Instead of obsessing over Cody why don't you try reading something?" Noah handed her the book he just finished reading "Try reading this"

Sierra took the book and started to walk back to Cody, She couldn't believe Noah suggested she leave Cody alone, then a piece of paper fell out of the book, Sierra wondered if Noah wanted her to read it.

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you! **_

"_Noah loves me….." _Sierra thought _"Noah is better looking then Cody…..Maybe I should accept his offer….." _

Sierra placed the book on the table in front of her and walked over to Noah, on her way over to him she saw Duncan eating a burrito and he had it all over his face, Sierra was so busy staring at Noah she didn't realize instead of handing him a napkin she handed him the note.

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you! **_

"_Sierra loves me?" _Duncan thought _"Why wouldn't she? I'm hot! I don't really like her though…..I bet this would win me some points with Courtney though!" _

Duncan wiped his face and decided to go find Courtney, Turns out she was In the bathroom blabbing her brains out to the confessional, Chris was waiting in line to use the bathroom.

"Hey give this to Courtney for me would ya?" Duncan asked Chris

"Sure thing" Chris took the note "As soon as she comes out"

**DUN DUN DUN! LOOK WHAT THIS NOTE CAUSED! Will this note affect more people? You bet! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Notes will be typed like this.**

Chris started pounding on the door, he really had to piss and Courtney was rambling on for over 10 minutes!

"Courtney! Open the door I have to piss!" Chris yelled

"Urg! Fine!" Courtney opened the door "I wasn't even finished yet"

"Some things are more important" Chris told her "Like taking a piss! Oh and this….."

Chris then handed the note to Courtney and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him.

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you!**_

"_Chris is in love with me?" _Courtney thought _"And why wouldn't he be? I'm sophisticated and charming! I can see it now…Mrs. Courtney Mclean!" _

Courtney was so happy thinking of Chris and how Rich he could make her that she decided to start planning the wedding first before she was going to tell Chris that she wanted to be with him. In all her excitement she wasn't looking where she was going at all, she bumped into Gwen.

"Watch it!" Gwen shouted "Look what you did! You just made me drop all my poems on the ground!"

"Sorry Gothy!" Courtney shouted ".EVER.! GOTTA GO!"

Courtney then happily danced away leaving Gwen to pick up all her papers, Suddenly Owen came running over

"THAT PAPER SMELLS LIKE GREASY BACON AND BURRITO'S!" Owen smelled Gwen's stack of papers

"Rigggghhhhhtt….." Gwen chuckled "Uh…You can have it if you want…."

"Gee thanks!" Owen smiled with delight

"Sure thing…." Gwen handed it to him and quickly left him as he smelled it

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you!**_

"OH WOW!" Owen shouted "She loves me….Now how do I break the news to Izzy?"

Owen then started to panic! Normally one girl didn't like him, let alone two! He run to the first person he could find…Noah!

"HELP ME!" Owen handed him the greasy paper and ran away crying.

"Oh god…" Noah sighed "Owen loves me, and this paper is gross! Time to pretend I didn't see this!"

Noah decided the best thing to do with the note was to throw it away. Noah then happily walked away knowing that that awful note would be out of his life!

Heather was desperate right about now, she wanted Alejandro to notice her! But all he was doing was staring at Harold, Was he gay? Heather decided she was going to toss her gum at Alejandro but his hair was gorgeous and she didn't want to ruin it, she dug in the trash until she found a piece of paper to throw instead. She put her gum in the paper and tossed it, Sadly for her it missed him and hit Lindsay.

"Shit!" Heather said out loud and pretending to read a magazine


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

Lindsay was made and confused at the same time, She decided to unfold the paper.

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you!**_

"Huh?" Lindsay asked herself "I don't get it…..Maybe Chip could help me!"

Lindsay walked into Chris's room where he was relaxing in his hot tub.

"Yes?" Chris sarcastically asked "Thanks for NOT knocking"

"No problem!" Lindsay smiled "So I have this…." She held the paper up

"Uh-Huh…." Chris asked her "What exactly is that?"

"Well it's a note about love" Lindsay told him

"About love?" Chris raised his eyebrows at her "What about love?"

"Since you're the host….." Lindsay handed it to him "I guess this is for you!"

"Lemme see that!" Chris grabbed the note from the girl and read it

"Do you understand it?" Lindsay asked

"Yes, I think I do…." Chris told her

"_Holy shit!" Chris thought "She's in love with me? Well why wouldn't she be? I'm amazing! She's 17 so what? I'm only 43! That's not that much of an age difference…How did I manage to get me some eye candy?" _

"How about we talk later?" Chris told her "I'll have more time to explain this to you….."

"Okay, Chip!" Lindsay happily said as she walked out of his room.

Chris was so happy that he was going to hook up with an underage hottie, he got dressed and went to make himself a cup of coffee and have a cigarette in the bathroom! Chris ended up leaving his note on the floor in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Cody found the note awhile later on the floor and decided that it would be perfect to give to Gwen! He didn't know who the heck wrote it but finder's keepers! Right? Cody felt wrong about stealing someone else's words of love! So he took out a pen and added <em>"Me+U=4ever" <em>to it! That would tell Gwen exactly how he felt!

"Hey Cody!" Harold yelled "Noah and I are going to play video games! You wanna play?"

Cody sure did! He didn't want to lose the note though! He decided to hand it to the first person he came across to hold it for him….which happened to be Bridgette!

_**I watch you all the time and I want to be with you so badly! I know I may not always act like it when I'm around you but I want you to know it's true that I do care about you and in fact I think I'm in love with you!**_

"That is soooo sweet!" Bridgette said out loud "Nobody has ever written me something that sweet before! I'm going to write him back!"

Bridgette quickly ran into the cargo hold where she could privately write her feelings back for Cody, Only then did she realize that she wanted to add dolphin stickers to it! She ran to get it! Leaving it in the hands of Zeke!

Zeke living in the cargo hold for a long time decided that he would share this note with someone, anyone in fact! The next person he came across he was going to give it to! That's when he found Alejandro smoking a cigarette in the cargo hold.

Alejandro was a health freak so it made sense he was hiding his habit.

Zeke handed this to him with a friendly smile and went away hiding in the darkness.

"Uh…Thanks?" Alejandro let out a light yet creeped out Chuckle

"_OH GOD! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Alejandro thought "First Harold? Now Zeke? Ew!" _

Alejandro quickly put his cigarette out and went to get rid of this cursed note!


End file.
